Charlie
by empty8
Summary: Charles Xavier contemplates whether searching Destiny's diaries is sealing the fate of his X-men. Take place around #109


Charlie

Charlie

Disclaimer: Only Claire is mine, don't use her, and don't sue me for the others.It takes place in the CU after Mystique has blown up Muir Island and Destiny's journals have been found. Is in correlation with the time around X-men #109.

Charles Xavier rested his chin on his forefingers as he watched outside the window.His X-men, in an unusual bought of innocence and playfulness were making snowmen in the yard.

He watched as they laughed but was saddened by the fact that he could sense the upheaval that lay beneath the jovial surface.So much heartache had plagued them as of late, and once again their resolve and faith had been tested to the breaking point.

Rogue was in a more difficult position than before, and Charles was still unable to help her.She had been a dangerous adversary before, but now that she was manifesting the powers of those she had come into contact with the results could be disastrous.

Young Jubilee, the girl who had instilled so much hope in him almost had her spirit broken, and had the scars to show for it.He knew that she would continue to put on a brave face, it was the only way to survive; just like he knew that sooner or later she would have to come to terms with what had happened with Bastion.Hopefully, now that Gen X was disbanded she would feel secure enough here in her home for that to happen.

Charles smiled as he watched the people in the yard below start a snow fight, and chuckled as Bobby dumped a load of snow onto Gambit, causing him to fall into an unusually graceful sprawl.However the smile faded somewhat as he realized that the person who had grown to be like a son to him was missing.Scott had been gone for months now, but for many the wound was still raw.Jean was not the same, at times she appeared almost listless, but her intent belief that Scott was still alive had kept her going.They shared a psychic bond, so perhaps she is right.Charles only hoped that it did not end in more heartache.

Below, Jean walked up to Nathan and Bishop who were busy planning a strategic attack plan, a pile of snow balls mounting next to them with the help of Neal, one of the newest members of the team.He watched as she tugged on their arms, trying to get them to join the fight.It was pointless however as Logan and Jubilee pounced from behind the snow bank pelting them with snowballs, cheering on the top of the snow bank as they vanquished their enemies.

He wished he could go down and join them, but he had much work to do, and it seemed like for every minute he worked he lost two more in time he had to do it.He ran his hand over the worn cover of the book in his lap.For days he had been studying these books.The diaries of Destiny, and he had more questions than when had he started.For the tenth time that day he rubbed his forehead in frustration, unable to decipher the woman's vague and cryptic messages into any useful form.It seemed the woman had purposefully written the books to be difficult.Perhaps he should ask Mystique what she had learned, he knew that she wasn't likely to give up the information, but when you are the most powerful telepath on the planet that is generally not a problem.Not that it mattered, for it seemed that she had been right, darkness lay ahead of them, and he feared it was on the horizon.

THWACK

Charles spun around in his chair to see Claire standing in front of his desk, one of Destiny's books closed in her hand.He watched her for a moment, to see if he could discern what she wanted, but as usual he could not read her, instead he only received blankness much like the silence on the end of a dead telephone receiver.

Claire had recently come into their midst and had been unwillingly dragged into their saga.The daughter Logan did not remember, she had all of his fierce feralness, but none of his urge to control it.Unlike Logan, she was at ease with her violent nature, but she also had a keen perception.Charles had often wondered what was going on behind those cold blue eyes.

"Yes Claire?"

She simply raised an eyebrow at him and turned toward the book in her hand.

"This what you've been cooped up with for so long?"

"One of many volumes, yes." He watched as she flipped through the pages, her face remaining impassive as she viewed the hastily drawn images before her.However when she faltered at one page he knew that it was a front, for someone who never showed any emotion but anger, that hesitation spoke volumes. 

"If you want picture books I'm sure we can find better ones than that Charlie."She said at last dropping it onto the table, coming to stand by him at the window.

"Why are you not outside with the rest of the team?" He turned to look at her.

"Not my style, lost my ability for innocent fun a long time ago, 'sides, watching Betsy and Neal go at it makes my stomach queasy."

Charles suppressed a smile, "Indeed. So what shall you do in the meantime?"

"I'm doing it."

After a slight hesitation Charles moved out to put his hand on Claire's arm but withdrew it when she retreated. "Some would call this a bonding moment."

"Well it had to happen sometime, may as well be you. Why don't you come outside, get away from this for awhile.It will do you good to spend some time with your students.I believe they enjoy your company for some reason."

Charles looked at the stack of journals he had yet to look through and shook his head with a sigh, "I would like too, but I have so much to do."He said with a wave of his hand.

"I know, but be careful, sometimes when you fight fate you play right into its hands."

Charles said nothing as she turned and left as silently as she came, leaving him alone to ponder her words.It was not often that she said anything that wasn't laced with malice, however this time he sensed it was different.He picked up the book she had left on his desk, this pictures meanings were still a mystery to him.His brows drew together as he considered the possibilities.

Could Claire see something in the pictures that he did not?It is possible, often she saw things not only differently than everyone else, but he suspected that she often saw things that others did not.If this was true then she could be more dangerous than previously suspected – after all, knowledge was power.His lips drew tight at the thought.

However there was also the possibility that as he searched the books for the answer that he was sealing all of their fates.After all, Destiny was a precog, it is entirely possible that she knew that this would happen.He knew that he was in the classic case of catch 22.

He turned again to look out of the window and as he did Storm turned and looked out of the window at him.Even from this distance he could sense her unease, as her gaze met his.She was wary and on her guard, and Charles was hit with the realization that her wariness was directed at him. 

The weight of the world grew heavier on his shoulders, not only because his students were unsure if they could trust him, but also because he was now unsure of it himself.


End file.
